Heir of All
by sakura13
Summary: Harry was taken right after Voldmort's attack to live a life where he is loved. The only problem is that Lily and James didn't die. WARNING This is my fist story, Indefinate hiatus. Just not feeling it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Well I don't know where this idea came from. I hope you enjoy this!

&&&&&&&&

**Harry's POV**

_Right After Voldemort's Attack_

A sharp pain awoke him from his unconscious state. He cried out into the night. A dozen odd pops echoed around him. Several shadowy figures surrounded him. "Is he the one?" The one farthest from him asked.

A hand brushed aside his bangs. "Yes, look. The sign he said would scar him forever." The tall one near him replied.

"What about her?" One asked gesturing to his mom.

One veiled figure stooped over her. "She'll have one hell of a headache when she awakens but she'll live. Just in case, check the rest of the place." Two figures swept out while the person who checked Lily stood. A cowled figure picked him up as he started to cry for his mom.

The two people reentered after a few minuets. "A man in the front room might've been tortured by that snake –faced bastard but he'll survive. Nobody else is here."

"Let's go." The man who showed the most authority said. They all apperated out and into a throne room.

"Did you get him?" A deep voice boomed out.

"Yes milord." The one who held him replied.

"Good. Bring him here." He said in that deep ringing voice.

The man holding him walked over to the hooded man in the throne and handed him over. The man held him gently, much like his dad did. Nobody but Harry saw this, but the man looked at him with a fondness that a father shows when he first looks upon his newborn child.

"The ceremony will take place in the morning after he has rested and eaten. The boy has been through much, so handle him carefully." He said as he stood. The man in front of them nodded and took him down a hidden passageway and into a smallish nursery.

"Sleep well little Harry." The Lord murmured as he laid Harry down to rest in a crib.

&&&&&&&&

**Lord Asrial's POV**

_The next morning; A Remote Castle_

"Is Harry up yet?" He asked as he walked into the large vaulted ceiling dining chamber.

"Not yet m'lord." A werewolf replied. His castle had many werewolves and vampires residing in it. He housed, fed and clothed many of them. They sort of made up his 'family.'

He nodded in reply as he sat at the head of the table and began to eat. Fifteen minuets later one of the newer members of his greatly extended 'family' walked in with Harry. "He just woke up." She said. He merely gestured to the highchair next to him. She walked over and buckled him in.

"Why aren't you waiting until he's older?" She asked him.

"I think having him grow up as my kind do would be better than giving him his powers later, and then making him adjust to it." He replied. He also didn't mind them asking him _why do this?_ He wanted some sense of equality, even if he was the leader; he didn't want to act like a tyrant. No, he liked being the nice leader.

Half an hour and several wet cloths later Harry was walking around gazing at every thing, and everyone, with a wide eyed fascination. "Why did he have to smear it all over his face and his hair?" He grumbled.

"The priest is ready Milord." Aiathion reported.

"Good. Harry! No!" He called as the little boy attempted to push over a table. With a blink of an eye he had the little boy in his arms. **(A/N: I ment that quite literally. The Lord is quite fast.) **"Geeze. I am too old for this." He said many of the present's laughter. He walked down the hall while Harry rambled on in mostly gibberish with a few words that where semi-coherent thrown in.

"Place the child here." The priest said as soon as he walked in. He put Harry in the middle of a circle with runes around the edges. "Stand here he said gesturing to a circle that was almost touching the one Harry was in. when he stood in the middle the runes flared to life. The priest went to Harry and cut his palm. Harry started crying at the pain. He then came over and did the same to him. Then the priest started chanting. Then runes started to pulsate and a strange ache built inside him. The priest tipped the blade so the mixed blood went into his cut. The priest did the same to Harry. The chanting then came to an ear-shattering crescendo. Then he stopped and the silence that followed was immense.

"It is done." The priest said. "Harry is now your son both magically and by blood. You can exit the circles." He said as he exited.

Asrial picked up Harry. Then James, the most powerful werewolf alive, walked in.

"My clan wishes to know when the next one will occur Asrial." He stated.

"Tomorrow morning. Amelia is going to do hers tonight." He replied.

"Why can't she do it during the day? Just because she is a vampyr doesn't mean she can't do it during the day." He complained.

"The other members of her clan wish to be present James. You know they are skeptical about this whole thing. The magical power he is going to gain from me, the werewolves, and the vampyr's is immense. He might very well die. So, they wish to witness it." He explained. "They are quite the morbid ones." He added as an afterthought.

"So I've noticed." The werewolf said sarcastically.

"Also she's coming soon to turn him. He must be a vampyr before he can be her son also." He said.

"He will have a pain relieving potion before hand right? Or at least be knocked out right?" James asked.

"Don't worry. This boy will know little pain or hardship." Asrial said. "When Amelia bites him he will be knocked out as well as have taken a pain relieving potion James."

"Were you two boys talking about me?" The silky voice glided across the room.

"Ah! Amelia! Late as always I see." He said to the black silk clad figure walking across the onyx floor.

"Asrial, I see you are as much as ass as always." Was her reply.

"Charming." Was James sarcasm dripping comment.

"Hmm. Harry **is **cute. I thought Remus was joking." She said as she picked his son up. "He did an excellent job tracking him down."

"Hmm, now only if he was useful all the time." James muttered.

"James, I doubt you want to see this."

"You're right. I don't. I bid you ado." He said sarcastically as he bowed before exiting.

"I trust you have the potions Amelia." He said.

"Of course Asrial. That's why I was late." She pulled the bottles out and dumped them in Harry's mouth. He stated to spit them out but she closed his mouth and massaged his throat until he swallowed. "You might want to turn away Asrial." She said.

"Of course. Nobody but a vampyr wants to see someone drink blood." He replied as he turned around.

Three minuets later Amelia tapped his shoulder. "The ceremony must be done as soon as he awakens." She told him.

He nodded. "I shall inform the priest of this." He told her as he started to walk away.

&&&&&&&&

**James's POV**

_Right After Harry Becomes His Son_

The priest walked out of the room and James walked over to Harry. He bent over and knelt in front of the little boy. Harry stretched his arms out towards him and he picked him up while tears streamed down the little boy's face. After a few minuets of comforting him and healing the cut he calmed down a lot.

"You are a horrible father." Asrial commented. He shot him a glare. "You're holding him all wrong. You really must learn these things if you wish to be a good parent James." He called back over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

&&&&&&&&

**Lily's POV**

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's_

"So you've had no luck finding Harry." James said sadly.

"I'm sorry James, we've done all we can." Dumbledore said. "Every one of the twenty-eight Death Eaters we've managed to capture said even they are currently unable to find him."

"**YOU AREN'T LOOKING HARD ENOUGH!" **James yelled. She put a hand on his arm. He nodded and sat back down in his chair. She hadn't spoken a word since she had been told Harry had been captured by an unknown person or people.

"We will continue looking for him. He will be found."

&&&&&&&&

**Amelia's POV**

_Training Room, Ten Years Later_

She cringed as James's sword tip cut Harry's left shoulder, this happened regularly. Harry had been trained in many fighting styles since he was four-and-a-half. She thought he was too young, but James and Asrial taught him anyway. He then swung his hand-and-half sword and knocked James's sword out of his hand and shifted this sword up so the tip was at his father's neck,

"Dead." He said with a grin. "You did well this time though. I think you lasted a whole ten seconds. Even if you did start early."

"Hey! I wouldn't have gotten you any other way."

"Stop fighting children. Now Harry. Get ready for a good fight this time." Asrial told him as he grabbed his sword of the rack. Then both started at the same time. The sound of steel on steel rang throughout the room as they spun and tried desperately to get the upper hand on the other. They slowly sped up and sweat glistened on both their foreheads as they pushed their limits. Then, slowly, but surely, Harry started to gain the upper hand. He spun his sword and knocked Asrial's to the ground and brought the tip to the older mans throat.

"Dead." He said. Just then an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter on the ground right in front of Harry.

&&&&&&&&

**James's POV**

_Hogwarts_

He looked at his wife. She'd changed a lot and it pained him that he could do nothing to help her. After Harry was kidnapped she changed. When she had been loud and outspoken, now she was quite and rarely spoke at all. When she had been happy and made friends with everybody, now she was constantly depressed and was shy around those she knew. He reached over and took her hand in his. She looked up at him and met his gaze. And it broke his heart. The spark of life and joy that made him fall in love with was gone. The stepped onto the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." The voice from within the office said. "Sit." He commanded. "I've got some good news." He paused. "We've found Harry."

&&&&&&&&

DUN DUN DUN! I need to say this, Harry loves his adoptive parents a whole lot. So, now that they've found him, Lily and James will want him back. How will they react to him being a werewolf, yes I said werewolf, James (Adoptive) is a werewolf so Harry is too, and a vampyr (vampire)? Plus what Asrial is, because he is NOT human.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit, I'm back, after giving this story up and throwing it away, I'm finally back. Holy shit, I haven't really worked on this for over two years! OMFG!

**Character Guide**

Dad- Lord Asrial

Father-James (Werewolf)

Mom- Amelia

**Pronunciation:**

Vampire- Vam-pie-er

Vampyr-Vam-pier

"Heir of All"

Chapter One: The Battle

Harry Potter's POV

_His__ Dad's Castle,, God Knows Where_

_Summer of 91'_

Harry paced back and forth, staring at the letter he held in his hand, glaring at it, it wasn't unwanted. Hell, he'd been waiting for it. But, the incredibly complex tracing spell on the letter was, it was very unwanted. He didn't know how it was done, they had broken through the wards, they had managed to fool the wards into not detecting the tracer that was going back to Hogwarts, probably to Dumbledore, who would inform Lily and James Potter, his parents he'd been avoiding for nearly ten years, exactly where he was. He didn't hate his birth parents, he held no grudge, wished them no harm. On the contrary, he wanted to meet them. He didn't trust them not to take him away though, he was pretty damn sure they would too. He didn't want to leave the only family he could remember.

He stood up, letter in hand and went to find his dad, he would know what to do, he would get Mom and Father and they would fix this. Walking into the throne room he called out. "Dad, we have kind of a big problem."

His dad looked up. "What is it Harry?" He asked looking up at him.

He tossed his dad the letter. "It has a tracer and it got through the wards Dad, the letter is from Hogwarts, Dumbledore knows where I am, he can find us now, The Order of the Phoenix will be here soon."

"Shit, Markus, get Amelia and James here. NOW."

"Yes sir." Markus said before running off at full speed. Less than a minuet later Father and Mom walked in.

"We need to get Harry out, now. James, get the werewolves ready to fight, the vampyrs are already getting ready." His mom said as soon as his father arrived.

"Amelia, where can we keep Harry where they won't find him? This is the safest place we have, we need to hide him here." His dad told his mom.

"Asrial, they will bring every able bodied Auror and Order Member here, you know we do not have the numbers to hold them off for more than a day, they will not leave until almost every person is dead or they have Harry. You know this as well as I do." His mom said while glaring at his dad.

"Wait, I have a better idea, hide Harry here, Asrial is right, they will find him if he leaves here Amelia, also, we won't fight right away, we will be diplomatic to them, after all, we don't want to kill them and Amelia, don't say a word about that. We will leave as many people as we can alive." Father said, giving his mom a pointed glare.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked.

"No." Was the response he got from his parents as they spoke in unison.

"Fine…" He grumbled.

James the Werewolf's POV

_Lord Asrial's Castle_

_Summer of 91'_

A series of cracks sounded as the Order members Apperated in around the ancient castle that he stood at the open door of. On his right stood Asrial and farther over stood Amelia. Behind him stood twenty vampyrs and fifty werewolves, all of them stood there, waiting for the command to attack the Order members. They were all radiating nervous energy while in stark contrast he and his two companions were deathly calm as five people walk stiffly towards them.

"Where is Harry Potter, what have you done to him?" The old man, presumably Albus Dumbledore, he'd never actually met the man.

"Harry, don't worry, he's fine, quite happy actually." Amelia said while grinning, letting her fangs glint in the moon light.

"Where is my son you vampire!" A man who looked a hell of a lot like Harry asked.

"James Potter, correct?" He asked. When the man nodded he continued. "Harry, as Amelia said, is fine, and happy, plus, you wouldn't be here if you didn't know where he is." He pointed out to the angry man.

"What have you done to him?" The old man asked again.

Amelia smirked. "Nothing really to bad. He's happy as a vampyr."

"YOU TURNED HIM!" James Potter roared as he charged at Amelia who simply grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him high above her and smirked at him, fangs glinting.

"I wouldn't try and attack me human, I can snap you like a twig." She said pleasantly to the struggling James Potter who was starting to turn colors and was gasping inefficiently for air.

"Hey!" One vampyr from the assembled group behind them yelled out. "We don't get to play with our food, how come you get to Amelia?!" He said among laughter from the other vampyrs as the group in front of him turned white. Amelia tossed James Potter back to his friends.

"James?" Remus Lupin called out.

"Yes?" He asked the younger werewolf.

"Harry is here?" He asked.

"Yep!" He said cheerily.

"All the times I've been here, and you never told me he was here? All the times you asked me how the search for him was going, you had him with you?" He asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was funny. Especially all the times I told you I had a son about his age, I had to stop myself from laughing, sorry about that, but it was pretty damn funny." He told the younger werewolf.

"Remus? You know them?" The fourth man with black hair that probably went past his shoulders, but right now his hair was held back with a strip of leather.

"Yeah, I didn't know about Harry though." Remus said, glaring daggers at him.

"Please," The red haired woman said, eyes pleading. "Let me see my son, let me see my Harry, let me see my baby boy." She said, begging him, pleading to see her son she hadn't seen in almost ten years.

"David." He said to one of his men.

"Yes?" He asked walking up to him.

"Escort Mrs. Potter to go see Harry." He told David. He did have a heart, besides, She was his mother, she had a right to see her son. Harry wanted to see her as well, they could have a little reunion, she looked so damn sad too, he couldn't say no, even though Amelia looked mad as hell. Asrial looked like he could care less.

"James? Can I?" Remus Lupin asked. He sighed, he did trust the dog.

"Go ahead."

"Let me see my son!" James Potter demanded.

"No. Not until you calm down, you're much too angry." He told the very pissed of Potter.

"Can I see my Godson? I… I have to apologize to him, if I hadn't insisted that the Secret Keeper be switched to Pettigrew, he wouldn't have that damned prophecy hanging over his head, he would be able to grow up normal." The suddenly dejected man mumbled.

"Go ahead, a guard will take you to see him." When the dark haired man moved forward, James rushed him, Potter probably would have taken him down, but Asrial intervened and stuck his arm out, effectively knocking the angry ass to the ground.

Lily Potter's POV

_Lord Asrial's Castle_

_Summer of 91'_

She walked down the stylishly decorated corridors of the massive castle to Harry, she had to admit, she was shocked the other James let her inside the castle to see Harry so easily. After walking for several minuets they stopped outside a plain nondescript door at which her escort stopped and knocked in pattern. A voice called out, "Is the battle over already?"

"No." Her guard David called out. "I don't think it's even started yet, but James sent me up here with Lily Potter. Told me to let her meet Harry."

"What!" A younger voice called out. "Father said that? Get off me! Stupid ass guards! You know as well I as I do it's only David! I can take him anytime!" The voice said as sound of a minor fight started.

"We're under orders to not let anybody in _or out_ Harry!" One of the people inside said.

"Let me the fuck in! James said so!" David yelled back. The door then swung open and her breath caught. _Harry…_ He was just a few yards away…

"Damn difficult women." David mumbled as he led her inside the room. She stopped as she went in and saw a thin, but not unhealthily so, messy raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy standing slightly awkwardly as his twenty or so guards shifted slightly as she entered. He then walked closer and stopped a few feet short of her before he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She then bent down a little and wrapped her arms around her Little Baby Boy, her Harry.

**(A/N Here seems like such a good place to stop ****so I stopped it. Later Chapters will be longer, promise!**


End file.
